codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shen Hu (Megiddo)
The Shen Hu '''(Mandarin for "Divine Tiger") is a knightmare frame utilized by the Chinese Liberation Army in Code Geass Megiddo. It is noteworthy as the personal knightmare of Chinese General Li Xingke, known to his enemies as the Chinese Tiger. '''Appearance Its original design with no changes made. The original short sword, however, has been replaced with a true jian as its main melee weapon of choice. 'Design' Developed (under forced coercion) by Rakshata Chawla herself as part of the Four Beasts line, the Shen Hu was meant to be a next-generation knightmare frame that would see the highly antiquated Chinese Liberation Army brought to the modern age. Possessing both advanced technology as well as the standard superior engineering of the Chawla Design Bureau, the Shen Hu was very much a product of the seventh generation; in fact, the Chinese had specifically requested that the Shen Hu and its three siblings be able to fight the Britannian ''Lancelot'' on equal footing. And though highly reluctant to serve the oppressive communists, Rakshata would nonetheless grant the Chinese a weapon like no other; one that would serve them well some years later. Amongst its lineup, the Shen Hu was designed to be the Ultimate Offensive Unit. Having been built by the same team that developed the ''Guren Isshiki'', and later on the ''Guren Nisshiki'', the Shen Hu incorporated many design elements of its Japanese oriented counterparts, as well as some of its own unique features. Its main feature is its applied usage of baryon tech, which was the standard trait of the entire Four Beasts line. In the Shen Hu's case, it mounted a powerful Baryon Cannon in its torso, subsequently its only form of firepower. Though functionally similar to a hadron cannon, the baryon cannon has a longer range and more power per shot than its hadron equivalent, though at the cost of a longer recharge rate. This weapon is powerful enough to break through warship or fortress level armor in a single shot. Its secondary weapons are two "Sheng Biao" slash harkens mounted on its wrist. By wrapping or impaling an enemy with the slash harkens, the Shen Hu can send a powerful electrical charge along the cable, instantly destroying the knightmare on the receiving end. Alongside, the Shen Hu's wrist armor can spin in place to turn the Slash Harkens into powerful flails which can double as shields. Finally, the Shen Hu is equipped with a jian sword as its melee weapon of choice. The jian is strong enough to cut through most forms of armor. 'Armaments' ;*"Sheng Biao" Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The "Sheng Biao" type holds all of these capabilities as well as several of its own unique features. First and foremost, it can generate an electric pulse upon contact, causing a power surge within the target's inner mechanics that may disable it or cause its own systems to overload and detonate. Second, the "Sheng Biao"'s armor ports can rotate in place, turning the harkens into powerful flails that can double as shields. ;*"Hu Hiao" Baryon Cannon : The Shen Hu's central weapon. As its name implies, the "Hu Hiao" (Mandarin for "Tiger Roar") operates by firing a concentrated stream of baryons at a target, either incinerating or obliterating it upon impact. Compared to a hadron cannon, it has longer range and power per shot, but a longer recharge period. At forty percent power, it is roughly equivalent to a Guren's radiant wave stream in force and range. At full power, it is just above a standard hadron cannon in those same areas. That being said however, alongside the aforementioned recharge length, the cannon holds the same instabilities of most baryon technology, initially making it potentially hazardous to utilize. Only through the efforts of the Chinese Liberation Army's science divisions were these instabilities eventually filtered out, allowing the Shen Hu to utilize its main weapon without further risk. ;*Jian : The Shen Hu's hand-held weapon of choice. Though otherwise a simple melee weapon, the jian's blade is made out of special composite materials that make it far denser and sharper than normal. Because of this, it can easily repel more extravagant blades, such as MVS and chainswords. System Features ;*'Dual-Eye Sensor Camera' : Following along Britannia's theme for its sixth and seventh generation prototypes, the Shen Hu was equipped with a dual-eye sensor camera system. These cameras were decidedly more advanced than standard camera types, and were capable of visualizing the Shen Hu's surrounding to the best amount of detail and focus. Despite this however, the Shen Hu's cameras had certain difficulty focusing at higher levels, which was a defect in the initial Britannian design that Rakshata inadvertently reverse engineered; it would not be until the Black Knights' capture of the Gawain ''that she would be able to fix this defect for her creations. Because of this, Rakshata would turn to a European influenced mono-eye camera system for later designs. ;*'Multispectral Sensor System''' : The Shen Hu carries a standard sensor package, though one decidedly more powerful than preceding types. Compared to most sensors utilized by the Chinese, the Shen Hu's is effectively in a league of its own, giving Li Xingke ample capability to accumulate data and direct his troops accordingly. ;*'Landspinner Propulsion System' : Following the standards of high mobility per its generation, the Shen Hu is equipped with advanced landspinners, which are designed to produce much greater revolutions than standard units as well as holding reinforced tires for increased durability, especially against rougher terrain. Since being upgraded with an air glide system however, the Shen Hu has since become much less dependent on its landspinners, though they are obviously still usable should the fight switch to the ground. 'History' Though meant to be a pathfinder for future Chinese knightmares, the Shen Hu, along with its three siblings, would prove too advanced and too difficult for most Chinese pilots to utilize. Thus, after several disastrous evaluation runs, some of which actually ended in pilot fatalities, the Shen Hu and its brethren were placed into storage and promptly forgotten. As a result, the Chinese Liberation Army would continue to utilize the ''Gun Ru'' as its mainline knightmare, much to the detriment of Chinese devicers and commanders everywhere. In 2018, however, the Federation would become annexed by Britannia, and the Chinese Liberation Army would end up going rogue and underground under the direction of is last Senior General, Li Xingke. Through this process, Li and his disciples, the Tianshou, would rediscover the Four Beasts and promptly put them back into action, with Li taking the Shen Hu for himself. Though it would take him and his followers almost an entire year to learn to control their new weapons, Li would eventually come to master the Shen Hu and use it in his army's insurrection against the Britannian occupiers and their collaborators. Category:Knightmare Frames